22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
Frost's Memorial
Frost's Memorial by Nyoko The casket was layed out neatly before the large space window that over looked earth. It’s blue reflection illuminated the casket in a blue glow. The flowers were set upon the foot of the casket ranging from all kinds of floral. It was the white roses that stood out to Nyoko as she slowly approached the podium that was passion to loom over the casket. As she climbed up the steps and took a position behind it she looked out ward at the crowed. The audience made up of mostly the crew of the Vengence and others whom had come to know Captain Frost. Along the steps that arched around upwardly around the main seats of the house the officers and peers. As she took in the sight she knew each officer who had come to pay there final respects. Her glance fell upon Captain Hann and while a fondness had been growing his friendship and support had solidified her resolve for being the key speaker this evening. As she took her time ready herself, she zipped down her dress uniform and reached into one of the large inner pockets. She pulled out a powered down Datapad and placed it upon the podium’s surface. Nyoko examined the black smooth surface and recalled the events that had occurred prior up in the observation lounge. Captain Hann had snatched away the padd after her failure in coming up with a speech prior. Then in with some clever wisdom talked her into just winging it, and given the emotional state that had started to overwhelm her being up there. She wanted to fling that Data pad into the crowed with the efforts to knock Hann out cold. Then it was time to speak and the seconds turned into a long minute. She had frozen up in the same manner and composure of a music star forgetting the opening lines of her song. Though she forced herself to start, “Captain Frost,” she begain and stopping to consider what she was going to say. The emotional state was very clear on her face and in a sigh she started over finaly catching an idea of what she wanted. “The world is-“ She spoke slowly, “has become a scary place.” She said “This accident comes to us at a most unfortunate time an has taken one of our peers,” She continued on in a somber tone.” From the stands Captain Hann’s lips drew into a calm smile. He was proud of her and the last few days for him had made him begin to consider Nyoko in his thoughts often. “It is one thing to lead men, we as leaders expect loses, but when a leader is taken from us…” She let the words hang a bit before she continued, “it hurts all that much more.” Then she swallowed hard, “I only knew Captain Tobin Frost for short time.” She begain again slowly. “And in that time,” She lead into the main point of her speech. “I can say only this-” She paused abruptedly as she considered her reflections. “He was one of our best, a fighter among all else.” “The world is a lot less safer without him now,” She said ominously. “And I have one less friend.” “So we are here to see him off and each of us will have to do so in our own way,” she continued on in her morning tone. “For me,” she said as her eyes settled upon the casket that held the remains of Captain Frost. “Samishi katta desu… Mata atode aimashou” she said in her native sweet and tenderly tone. Then she as everyone in the room paid there respects and shaering there sympathy to Miss Honda. She simple placed her hand upon the casket and then turned and walked off to follow the others to the after reception. Category:Short Story